Kalmah
Kalmah war neben Takadox, Pridak, Ehlek, Mantax und Carapar einer der sechs Barraki. Biographie An Land Kalmah wurde an Land geschaffen. Zuerst wollte er der Liga gar nicht beitreten, doch tat es aus Angst, dass sein Königreich vom Rest des Universums abgeschnitten wird. Bekannt als die Liga der sechs Königreiche eroberte Kalmah mit den anderen Barraki viele Länder, von Xia bis zu den südlichen Inseln reichte das Reich. Als sie sich jedoch gegen den Großen Geist Mata Nui auflehnen wollten, wurden die sechs vom Makuta von Metru Nui gefangen genommen und von Botar in die Grube gebracht. In der Grube Kalmah und die Barraki lebten eine ganze weile in der Grube, bis diese durch die Große Katastrophe zerstört wurde. Ihnen gelang die Flucht und sie bauten unter Wasser ein neues Reich auf. Als er sich einmal mit Pridak stritt verlor er dabei sein oberstes Auge. Später fand Kalmah dann die Polypen. Er fand sie faszinierend, wie sie einem das Leben aussaugen konnten und begann sie zu züchten. Er beherbergte eine ganze Armee dieser Vampierartigen Kreaturen, darunter auch gigantische exemplare. Er hatte dafür extra eine Höhle, die Okto Höhle, die aber niemand betreten durfte, da Mantax einmal die hälfte der dort schlüpfenden Polypen aufgefressen hatte. Kalmah lässt die Polypen mit Absicht hungern, damit sie immer hungrig und aggressiv sind. Kalmah erfand auch den Polypenwerfer, mit dem die Polypen abfeuern kann. thumb|left|150px|Die Barraki Kalmah war einer der ersten Barraki, die erfahren haben, dass die Maske des Lebens sich unter Wasser befand, da ihn eine seiner Polypen darüber informierte. Sie erzählte ihm davon, wie Kyrehx die Maske gefunden hatte. Daraufhin trafen sich die Barraki bei den Zähnen des Messerwals und berieten sich. Sie planten wie sie die Maske am besten bekommen würden und beschlossen sich aufzuteilen. Als Kalmah auf der Suche nach der Maske des Lebens war fand er Takadox, der hinter einem Felsen lauerte. Der Barraki beobachtete Mantax, der Nachts immer in die Grube zurückging. Kalmah und Takadox folgten ihrem Kollegen und wurden eingesperrt. Dann wurden sie von Zyglak angegriffen und Nocturn befreite sie, was er allerdings gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Später fand Kalmah Mantax im Terretorium von Pridak. In der nähe sahen sie Dekar, der mit der Maske des Lebens versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie wollten ihm folgen und ihm die Maske abnehmen, als de 100-Meter Giftaal auftauchte. Später trafen sich die Barraki wieder, dieses mal war auch Brutaka dabei, der vor kurzem in der Grube ankam. Es gab eine kleine Auseinandersetzung und Kalmah rief einen gigantischen Polypen um Brutaka wegzubringen. Sie versuchten auch weiterhin die Maske von Dekar zu holen und fanden ihn in einer Höhle. Er wollte die Ignika gerade mit einem Stein zerstören, als sie durch einen hellen Lichtstrahl um Hilfe rief. Die Barraki konnten nicht mehr auf Dekar aufpassen und er konnte fliehen. Kalmah hielt ihn nicht auf, sondern suchte nach seinen Barraki-Brüdern. Er sah Pridak und die Maske in seinen Krallen. Kalmah wollte sie ihm abnehmen, doch Pridak schien wahnsinnig geworden zu sein. Takadox hypnotisierte Pridak dann und er erzählte ihnen von den Toa, die gerade angekommen waren. Sie fanden die Toa und er kämpfte kur mit Hahli. Am Ende konnten sie die fünf Toa, die an den Luftfeldern gelauert haben, festnehmen und sperrten sie in Zellen, in ihren Unterwasserhöhlen. Die Barraki trafen sich danach und beschlossen die Maske bei den Zähnen des Messerwals hinzulegen. thumb|250px|Kalmah und Dekar Die Barraki Takadox, Pridak, Ehlek und Mantax gingen zu den Zähnen des Messerwals und gaben die Maske Nocturn. Kalmah und Carapar kehrten inzwischen zu den Gefangenen zurück und sahen gerade, wie Kongu und Jaller flüchteten. Sie schossen Kongu mit Polypen ab, aber er wurde von dem Hanah-Krebs gerettet. Die beiden Barraki wurden dann aber von einem Rahi, den Kongu herbeirief, verscheucht. Sie gingen daraufhin zur Okto Höhle und fanden dort Kongu und Jaller erneut. Sie wiederholten ihren Angriff aber die beiden konnten sich wieder retten. Dann sprachen sie kurz miteinander und vereinbarten, dass die Toa ihnen helfen würden, wenn sie dafür Pridak umbrächten. Mantax hatte nun die Maske und berief alle Barraki in die Zähne des Messerwals, denn er hatte herausgefunden, dass einer der Barraki ein Verräter war. Er forderte, dass der Verräter gestand. Doch das Treffen blieb ohne ergebnis, da sie durch den Kampf von Hydraxon und Maxilos unterbrochen wurden. Kalmah berief seine Armee ein, genau wie die anderen Barraki, und in einem Moment wurde Maxilos/Teridax von den Armeen der Barraki zerstört. Anschließend kam es zur Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Toa und den Barraki. Die Matoraner waren alle schon von den Toa evakuiert worden und sie hatten die Steinkrodel zerstört. Mitten im Kampf wurden sie durch Matoro´s letzten Wunsch zurück nach Metru Nui gebracht. Die Barraki wurden wieder eingesperrt. Bestimmungskrieg Schon bald nachdem die Toa Mahri verschwunden waren und sie wieder eingesperrt waren kam Hydraxon zu den Barraki, die noch in der Grube waren, denn Carapar und Takadox waren schon früher von dem Orden von Mata Nui abgeholt worden. Hydraxon schlug ihnen vor wieder an Land zu gehen und dort an der Seite des Ordens zu kämpfen, andererseits würden sie die Konsequenzen spüren. Pridak willigte ein, was zurfolge hatte, dass die Barraki mit Apparaten ausgestattet wurden, durch die sie an Land atmen konnten. Kalmah war nun für die Taktiken und Strategien der Barraki verantwortlich, doch Pridak kam ihm mit einem Plan zuvor. Kalmah, Ehlek und Mantax gingen dann nach Xia und trafen dort den Schattigen. Kalmah schlug ihm einen Deal vor. Eine Allianz, bzw. Bündnis, der Dunklen Jäger und der Barraki. Der Schattige fragte wieso er einwilligen sollte und Kalmah erzählte ihm, dass er im Besitz eines Virus war, und er wüsste wie man diesen einsetzen konnte. Der Schattige sagte, sie sollten in das Reich von Karzahni gehen und dort waren bis er kam, denn dort wollten sie sich beraten. thumb|150px|Kalmah als Set Waffen und Ausrüstung Kalmah erfand die Polypenwerfer und züchtete die dazugehörigen Polypen. Er ist mit zwei Tentakeln bewaffnet. An seinem Hinterkopf sind fünf Tentakel, mit denen er die Bewegungen im Wasser registrieren kann. Kalmah kann so gut wie keine Emotionen zeigen. Er ist ziemlich unbamherzig und ist ständig darauf erpicht sein Ziel zu erreichen, egal wer sich ihm in den Weg stellt. Reale Welt *Kalmah wurde Winter 2007 verkauft. Quellen *BIONICLE Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *BIONICLE Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Enyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe *Magazin 27: Meer der Finsternis *Magazin 28: Abenteuer in der Tiefe *Magazin 29: Das Ende der Maske des Lebens *Magazin 30: Das Ende eines Helden *Die Mutran Chroniken *Bestimmungskrieg Kategorie:Die Grube